Ausencia de recuerdos
by aozora95
Summary: Ella es una chica que vive una vida normal al lado de a su novio hasta que en un accidente pierde todos sus recuerdos, luego conoce a un chico del que parece enamorarse, aparte de ello él es una famosa estrella de rock. SORATO/TAIORA
1. Prólogo

Ella es una chica que vive una vida normal al lado de a su novio hasta que en un accidente pierde todos sus recuerdos, luego conoce a un chico del que parece enamorarse, aparte de ello él es una famosa estrella de rock.

…

…El cantante Yamato Ishida acaba de sacar su 3er disco, a sus solo 18 años el joven adolescente ya se ha convertido en la sensación del momento y ya vamos avisando que dará algunos conciertos promocionando su nuevo disco, y uno será aquí, sí, el primer concierto será en Kawagoe y esto se debe a que el chico decidió hacerlo en su pueblo natal, luego realizará una gira por algunos países aparte de Japón, pero todavía no sabemos exactamente cuándo será, aunque si entran a su página oficial podrán encontrar las posibles fechas, algunos especulan que posiblemente hará una gira mundial pero aún no hay nada seguro…

-Oh, por favor, podrías apagar eso-se quejó un chico

-¡claro que no!-refutó su hermana, luego soltó un suspiro- ¡por Dios!, él es tan lindo… ¿no lo crees Sora?- le preguntó a la novia de su hermano.

-Pues…si, pero parece algo arrogante-contestó la joven de unos 16 años de edad, su novio sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios haciendo que esta se sonroje.

-Tú si me entiendes-dijo el chico también de la misma edad que su novia, Sora sonrió y comenzó a hablar.

-Yo…

-Shhh!- pero fue interrumpida por la hermana menor de su enamorado-cállense que no me dejan escuchar-se quejo la chica.

…El guapo y atractivo cantante dará su concierto la próxima semana, así que ya les vamos avisando que compren sus entradas porque…

-¡Ah!, será la próxima semana-dijo la chico emocionada

-Kari, por favor tranquilízate, la verdad no creo que sea para tan…

En ese momento se escuchó el celular de Sora interrumpiendo al chico

-Es Mimi-dijo viendo su teléfono-lo pondré en altavoz

-Ahhhh…!- se escuchó un grito del otro lado del celular-tenemos que ir a ese concierto-dijo la chica, o más bien fue una orden.

-Por supuesto-contestó Kari- Tú también irás ¿no Sora?- preguntó, la chica no contestó inmediatamente.

-eh, pues…la verdad no estoy muy segura.

-¡Qué! ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Mimi desde el celular

-Bueno, es que…

-Tienes que ir-dijo Kari

-¡ya!, si no quiere, no insistan-exigió el chico

-¿Ah?, ¿Tai está ahí?-preguntó Mimi

-Sí, mi hermano está aquí-contestó Kari

-Déjalo Sora, solo está celoso, él sabe que Matt es millones de veces más guapo y talentoso que él-dijo su amiga con una sonrisa burlona, aunque nadie la viera.

-¡Qué!, no estoy celoso, y menos de ese tipo-contestó el chico indignado-y tú kari tampoco deberías ir-dijo cambiando un poco de tema.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- se quejo la joven

-Todavía estás muy chiquita para ese tipo de conciertos-explicó el chico

-Oye, ¡tengo 14!

-Ya chicos dejen de pelear que están desperdiciando mi saldo-dijo Mimi-Sora por favor di que sí, ¿siiii…?-suplicó la chica-la pelirroja no sabía qué hacer, no tenía muchas ganas de ir al dichoso concierto, además ni siquiera era fan del famoso "Yamato Ishida", pero…

-Por favor…-seguían suplicando las chicas

-Bueno…está bien-dijo finalmente

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó Tai

-Ya déjala, si ella dijo que está bien entonces está bien-dijo Kari con una gran sonrisa.

-¡sí!, ¡iremos al concierto!- dijo Mimi, luego comenzó a canturrear-iremos al concierto, iremos al concierto…-Mimi siguió repitiéndolo hasta que se cortó la llamada

-Seguro se le acabó el saldo-opinó Kari, Tai y Sora concordaron con ella.

Minutos después Kari se fue a la casa de Mimi, dejando a Sora y Tai solos

-Segura que quieres ir-preguntó el chico a su novia

-¿No quieres que vaya?-respondió esta con otra pregunta

-No, no es eso, es solo que no quiero que te sientas presionada por mi hermana o por Mimi, ya sabes cómo son…-bueno tampoco quería que su novia fuera a ver a otro chico pero obvió esa parte.

-No, está bien, además será interesante conocer al famosísimo "Yamato Ishida"-Tai hizo una mueca de disgusto-estaba siendo sarcástica-aclaró

-Sora…-dijo Tai aún no muy convencido

-Vamos, será divertido, además el otro día estuve escuchando algunas de sus canciones del CD que me regaló Mimi y pues…no son tan malas.

- A mi me parecen solo basura comercial-comentó el chico, su novia sonrió divertida

-Ya me tengo que ir-dijo luego

-No…-dijo haciendo un puchero y cogiéndola de la cintura.

-Sí…te veo mañana

-De acuerdo-dijo dándole un beso-…te amo-susurró

-Yo también te amo-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-quieres que te acompañe-preguntó antes de que la chica se fuera.

-No, no te preocupes, además tengo que pasar antes por la casa de Naomi, por un trabajo de inglés que nos dejaron y ella vive en la ciudad, además ella siempre se pone a conversar de todo, así que me voy a demorar.

-Bueno, entonces te recojo mañana para ir al colegio-preguntó Tai

-Está bien-contestó la chica sonriente-ya me imagino mañana todas las chicas muriéndose porque Yamato Ishida va a venir.

-Sí, va a ser una molestia-finalizó Tai con disgusto

Pero antes de que sucediera esto, para ser más exactos hace 3 días, en otro sitio algo lejos de la ciudad de Tokio.

-¡No, no y no!-dijo rotundamente un chico-no quiero ir a Tokio, como pudieron programarlo sin decirme nada.

-Sabes que no tienes muchos derechos a opinar en esa parte, tú no puedes programar los sitios a dónde vas a ir, de eso se encarga Will-contestó su compañero refiriéndose al mánager del rockero.

-Sí, pero porqué en esa ciudad, y en ese pueblo-dijo el chico aún molesto

-se supone que es porque creciste ahí y deberías tener muchas ganas de regresar.

-Quién dijo esa estupidez, ¡yo no quiero regresar!-dijo esta vez totalmente molesto

-Ya Matt, tranquilízate-dijo su amigo

-Kouji, ahí vive mi madre, ese pueblo es muy chico que tal si me la encuentro.

-Bueno…

-Y mi padre y mi hermano viven también no muy lejos de ahí-dijo interrumpiéndolo

-Ya sé…espera, pensé que querías ver a tu hermano-preguntó Brent

-Sí, pero no quiero toparme con mi padre, hace tiempo que no lo veo y mi madre…no sé qué haría si la veo, aunque tal vez ni se acuerde de mi-Matt no pudo evitar decir esto último con algo de tristeza.

Y ahora, en el presente…

-No puedo creer que me hayan traído a Tokio-dijo Matt algo molesto.

-Ya deja de hacer rabietas de adolescente-contestó su manager- y acuérdate de que tendremos que quedarnos aquí un tiempo o por lo menos hasta que arreglemos lo de tu gira-luego de esto Will se fue.

Ishida soltó un bufido, luego agarró su celular y empezó a marcar un teléfono

-¿Diga?-se escuchó desde el otro lado

-hola, ¿Takeru?

-¿Hermano?-dijo sorprendido por la llamada de su hermano mayor ya que hace tiempo que no se comunicaba con él

-Él mismo

- ¿Y ese milagro?

-¿qué quieres decir?- preguntó Matt con recelo

-bueno es que no estoy acostumbrado a recibir llamadas tuyas, ya hasta se me estaba olvidando que tenía un hermano mayor

-tonto-dijo divertido-pero tienes razón de alguna manera, lamento no haberte llamado

-Y a papá, él también se preocupa por ti, ¿sabes?

-Sí, sí, bueno…solo llamaba para decirte que iré a visitarte

-Ah, sí escuché que darás un concierto en Kawagoe

-Supongo que irás.

-Claro, como perdérmelo-dijo sarcásticamente, Matt puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, pero a lo que me refería era que iré ahora mismo.

-¿Qué?, ¿ahorita?-dijo sorprendido-¿ya estás en Tokio?

-Sí-dijo agarrando unos lentes de sol y saliendo rápidamente de su lujoso departamento-de hecho, estoy saliendo para tu casa.

Matt iba caminando por las calles de Tokio tratando de que nadie lo reconozca cuando…

-¡Es Yamato Ishida!-se escuchó de pronto haciendo que el chico saliera corriendo mientras los gritos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, hasta que al fin pudo ingresar al departamento dónde vivían su hermano y su padre, y antiguamente, él también.

Tocó el timbre deseando que su hermano estuviera solo ya que no quería toparse con su papá, por lo menos no en ese momento.

-Llegaste-dijo Takeru cuando abrió la puerta

-Casi-replicó su hermano mientras se sacaba los lentes.

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó mientras los dos pasaban a la sala.

-Alguien me vio y tuve que salir corriendo-dijo disgustado

-Ah, con razón escuché "¡ah!, es Yamato Ishida, oh…es tan lindo"-dijo imitando la voz de una chica

-¡Cállate!...espera, ¡entonces pudiste haberme ayudado!-dijo molesto

-Sí, pero no quise-contestó simplemente

-Ahora vas a ver-dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre él y hacerle cosquillas.

-Ya!, Ya! Para, me rindo!-dijo sin parar de reír.

-No has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo una niña.

-Y tú sigues teniendo el ego más grande del mundo-refutó Tk

Luego de esto y de otro ataque de cosquillas, los hermanos se pusieron a conversar de millones de cosas y recordando viejos tiempos. Para Matt, su hermano era lo más importante que tenía, él siempre se mostraba frío con todos, pero con su hermano era diferente.

Luego de un rato, el cantante se dio cuenta de que ya era algo tarde y seguro su manager estaría como loco buscándolo, así que se puso sus gafas y salió del departamento de su hermano y se dirigió al suyo.

Por otra parte, ahí mismo en la cuidad de Tokio…

-Eh…Naomi ya me tengo que ir-dijo la chica al ver la hora.

-Ah, cierto tu vives en Kawagoe, aunque no está tan lejos que digamos-comentó su amiga

-Si bueno, pero igual no quiero llegar muy noche

-Está bien… ¡oye!, ya escuchaste que Yamato Ishida va a venir

- Tú también-dijo ya algo disgustada de escuchar ese nombre

-Claro, has visto sus ojos, son tan azules y hermosos…-en ese momento pareció que la chica había entrado a su propio mundo

-Naomi-dijo Sora agitando su mano al frente de su rostro

-Ah, sí-dijo recuperándose -¿sabes?, hay rumores de que ya llegó

-Qué bien-contestó la chica sin muchas ganas

-Tienes suerte de que el concierto sea en Kawagoe.

-Aja-dijo aun sin ánimos

-No me digas que no te gusta-preguntó su amiga

-No es mi tipo-dijo simplemente

-Wau, debes estar muy enamorada de Tai-la chica solo sonrió y se sonrojó levemente

-Bueno, ya me voy-dijo parándose

-Ok, te veo mañana-luego de esto Sora se retiró

La pelirroja se dirigía a su casa, luego se fijo en la hora

-Ya es muy tarde-se dijo a sí misma. Estaba cruzando la calle cuando de pronto alguien le llamó la atención, era un chico, que parecía estar escondiéndose, era alto, cabello rubio pero que estaba tapado por la capucha de su casaca y llevaba gafas de sol, algo raro ya que era de noche, y sus manos se encontraban metidas en sus bolsillos.

Luego se dio cuenta…

-Él, él es…-pensó, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el claxon de un auto que se dirigía directo hacia ella.

Luego todo fue solo negro…


	2. Dos mundos

Cap1: Dos mundos

Sora Takenouchi, una joven de 16 años de edad, vive con su madre solamente ya que su padre las abandonó cuando ella era solo un niña, se podría decir que Sora era una chica común y corriente, llevaba una vida normal, ella nació y creció en el pueblo de Kawagoe que se encontraba al lado de la cuidad de Tokio. Ella era una chica amigable aunque algo tímida.

Sora tenía muchos amigos y un novio que la quería mucho, Tai…

Tai Yagami, un chico muy guapo, tenía el cabello castaño y sus ojos eran color chocolate, él y Sora han estado saliendo desde aproximadamente un año, antes vivía en Tokio, luego se mudó al pueblo de Kawagoe y allí fue donde conoció a Sora, el chico era muy popular entre sus compañeros, sobre todo entre las chicas, Sora nunca se imaginó que él se enamorara de ella pero cuando se le declaró no lo podía creer y sobre todo, no podía estar más feliz. Tai vivía con ambos padres y su hermana menor Hikari

Hikari Yagami, o Kari como la llamaban sus amigas, una chica de 14 años, hermana menor de Tai, y va al mismo colegio que él y de su novia Sora, a quien considera una de sus mejores amigas y a quien quiere mucho al igual que su otra amiga Mimi.

Mimi Tachikawa, una muchacha de 16 años, ha sido la mejor amiga de Sora desde el jardín de niños y al igual que ella, nació y creció en Kawagoe

…

-Es mi culpa…no debí dejarla ir sola- dijo un chico tristemente y con ojos llorosos.

-Cálmate Tai, ella estará bien-dijo la voz de una chica

-Mimi tiene razón hermano, Sora estará bien-trató de animarlo su hermana menor, el chico no dijo nada, solo quería que Sora estuviese bien y todo volviera a la normalidad…

En eso se acercó el doctor que estaba atendiendo a la muchacha

-Doctor, cómo se encuentra mi hija- preguntó la señora Takenouchi desesperadamente.

-Tranquilos, ella está estable-todos dieron un suspiro de alivio-solo hay que esperar que despierte para saber si hay algún efecto secundario ya que recibió un gran golpe en la cabeza.

-Pe…pero, ella está bien, ¿no?- preguntó Tai angustiado

-Solo hay que ser pacientes y esperar a que despierte – dicho esto el médico se fue

Mientras tanto, cerca de ahí el famoso rockero Yamato Ishida estaba siendo "sermoneado" por su manager por haberse ido así como así y sin decirle nada.

-No es necesario que me sermonees, Will, hoy no he hecho nada malo.

-No me importa lo que hayas hecho hoy, ¡no puedes seguir así!, es mejor que ya pares con tus "saliditas" ya no eres un niño-luego de decir esto, Will se fue y el músico se acostó en su cama, luego de unos segundos escuchó que alguien entró, era Kouji.

-Hey Matt-saludó el baterista-y ahora dónde estabas, ah?, ¿conociste a alguien?... ¿tiene amigas?-Matt rió

-Fui a visitar a Tk

-Oh…supongo que muchas fans te reconocieron, ¿tuviste problemas?

-No…bueno, de ida sí, pero de regreso nadie me vio

-Qué extraño…tal vez no eres tan popular cómo pensábamos-opinó

-No es eso…es que hubo un accidente, un auto se chocó o algo así, no estoy seguro, pero aproveché el pánico y me fui, nadie se dio cuenta que estaba ahí.

-Ya veo…-dijo su amigo, luego su expresión cambió-bueno, hay fiesta esta noche…

-No voy a ir, no tengo ganas-contestó el chico en forma de berrinche

-Dices que no, debes estar grave amigo

-Después de estar oyendo a Will por dos horas, quien no-contestó molesto

-Bueno si-concordó- pero así te distraes un poco

-No, además no me siento muy bien –dijo mientras se acomodaba en su cama.

-Está bien, como quieras, pero entonces tendré que ir yo sólo con Caroline y Danielle.

-¿Caroline y Danielle?-preguntó Matt, su amigo sólo asintió-¿las francesitas del otro día?

-Sí, y era más que obvio que las dos se morían por ti…así que vas, ¿o no?-preguntó, Matt se demoró unos segundos antes de responder

-¿Sabes?, creo que he tenido una recuperación milagrosa-dijo mientras se paraba-¿vamos?-preguntó sonriente.

…...

Yamato Ishida nació en el pueblo de Kawagoe, vivía junto con su padre su madre y su hermano menor Takeru, hasta que sus padres se divorciaron cuando él tenía 7 años y se tuvo que ir a vivir con su papá a Tokio y su hermano se quedó con su mamá en el pueblo, tres años después , el muchacho comenzó a interesarse por la música y comenzó a tocar la guitarra y componer canciones, un día la madre del chico los fue a visitar, algo que era inusual, fue diciendo que ya no podía seguir viviendo con Takeru, así que de ahí el padre de Matt tuvo que mantener a ambos hijos y también desde ese momento Matt fue teniendo un gran rencor hacia su madre, además de que esa fue la última vez que la vio. Yamato era un chico muy atractivo físicamente, era alto, rubio y sus ojos eran tan azules y hermosos que hacían caer a cualquier chica; a los 15 formó su propia banda "los lobos" con él como cantante principal y guitarrista, al principio comenzaron cantando en clubs, discotecas, fiestas, etc. Hasta que un día una disquera los escuchó y se interesaron en ellos, convirtieron a Yamato en solista pero sus amigos seguían tocando con él, de ahí su carrera comenzó a ascender hasta llegar al tope.

Al terminar el colegio por el motivo de su carrera se tuvo que mudar a otra ciudad y desde ese momento ha estado distanciado de su padre y de su hermano Takeru

Takeru Takaishi, hermano menor de Yamato, cuando sus padres se divorciaron él tan sólo tenía 3 años, así que no se acordaba mucho de ese, por ende no le afectó tanto como a su hermano. Tk quería mucho a Matt y también lo admiraba en cierta forma, o por lo menos al comienzo ya que ahora sentía que sólo se estaba desgraciando la vida, distanciándose de su familia, parando de fiesta en fiesta, estando con cualquier tipa sólo para acostarse con ella, entre otras cosas; eso no le gustaba a Tk, él solo esperaba que su hermano encuentre a la chica indicada y lo haga recapacitar.

…

Pasaron 2 días y Sora no despertaba, su madre ya estaba al borde del colapso y Tyler no podía estar más preocupado y deprimido.

-Sora, despierta por favor- le susurró su novio

-Sí, Sora- comenzó diciendo Mimi también preocupada por su amiga-tienes que despertar, acaso no recuerdas todo lo que habías planeado…en cuatro días conoceríamos a Yamato Ishida…-en ese momento Tai y Kari se le quedaron viendo-¿Qué?, sólo trataba de animar el ambiente, no soporto la depresión y además…

Mimi paró de hablar al ver cómo Sora abría lentamente los ojos

-Sora-dijo Kari con alegría.

La chica vio a su alrededor y a las personas que se encontraban a su lado mientras el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.

-do…dónde esto-preguntó la pelirroja desesperadamente y tratando de pararse

-Tranquila-dijo Tai sujetándola-estás en el hospital, te lo explicaremos todo pero ahor…

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó interrumpiéndolo y dejando a todos los presentes estupefactos

-¿No…no nos reconoces?-preguntó Tai angustiado, la chica sólo negó con la cabeza

-¿De qué más no te acuerdas?-preguntó Kari luego de unos segundos

-Nada…no me acuerdo de nada…

…

-¡No puedo creerlo!-comenzó Will-se supone que no tenías que hacer mucho escándalo, ahora todo el mundo ya sabe que estás acá, ¡quien te manda a ir a todas esas fiestas! ¡Y casi fuiste arrestado!, ¡qué te está sucediendo!

-…no eres mi padre, ¿sabes?-contestó el chico

-Y gracias a Dios-dijo su manager a lo que el muchacho puso los ojos en blanco en respuesta-el concierto será en cuatro días, así que mejor empieza a calmarte, ¿de acuerdo?-dicho esto Will se retiró, luego llegaron Kouji y Akira

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Akira

-No entiendo porqué me critica todo a mí y a ustedes no les dice nada-dijo el chico ignorando la pregunta de su compañero de banda-ustedes también salieron hoy, ¿por qué no les dijo nada?

-Eso pregúntaselo a él-contestó el baterista

-Oye y tú crees que Will te deje salir ahora-preguntó Akira

-No lo sé ni me importa-contestó-sólo no puedo salir mucho hasta el día del concierto, espero que después ya nos podamos ir.

-Pues…-dijo Akira con una mueca

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó al verlos

-Will nos dijo que después del concierto tendremos que quedarnos por lo menos 3 semanas o más…-contestó Kouji

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?-preguntó el chico

-Es que la gira se retrasó, y hasta que se arregle todo tenemos que quedarnos aquí-explicó

-¿Y por qué no me dijo nada?-preguntó Matt algo molesto y frunciendo el ceño.

-Tal vez porque no quería que te enojaras más de lo que ya estás-dijo Akira

-Yo no estoy enojado-dijo el rubio haciéndose el desentendido

-Claro-contestó Kouji sarcásticamente, Matt lo ignoró

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-se preguntó Ishida

-No te preocupes, tal vez encontremos algo para divertirnos-dijo el baterista.

-Tal vez…-dijo Matt aún no muy seguro y con pocos ánimos.

….

-¿Estás cómoda?-preguntó la señora Takenouchi

-Sí, gracias-contestó su hija con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, llámame si necesitas algo-dijo la Señora antes de irse, la chica sólo asintió, luego de cuantos segundos alguien llegó

-Hola-saludó

-Hola-respondió ella-Ta…Taichi… ¿no?-dijo no muy segura

-Sí…pero puedes decirme sólo Tai-contestó el chico aunque con cierta tristeza porque Sora aún no lo recordaba.

-Está bien, Tai-dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Me alegra que te hayan podido dar de alta tan rápido

-Sí, a mi también, no me gustaba estar allá.

-Nunca te gustaron los hospitales-comentó Tai, la chica no dijo nada, se preguntó qué relación tendría con ese chico, al parecer la conocía muy bien. En ese momento llegaron Mimi y Kari…

-Sora-saludó Mimi alegremente-que bueno que ya estés bien

-Pues sí, pero…me gustaría recordar por lo menos algo-contestó la pelirroja con cierta nostalgia.

-No te preocupes estoy segura de que pronto lo harás-dijo Kari tratando de animarla.

-Yo creo que necesitas distraerte un poco-dijo Mimi

-No pensarás llevarla a ese concierto, ¿no?-preguntó Tai con recelo.

-Bueno, yo sólo…

-Por supuesto que no-dijo Taichi antes de que Mimi pudiera decir algo-No está en estados como para salir y tú quieres llevarla a un concierto.

-Estando aquí sólo se deprimirá más-refutó la chica.

-Pues ella no ir…

-Yo-dijo Sora interrumpiendo al chico-Yo sí quiero ir.

-¿Qué? –dijo Tai desconcertado-Sora no estás en condiciones como para ir a un concierto.

-Me siento bien, de verdad, y como dice Mimi, estando aquí creo que sólo me deprimo más…-Mimi le sacó la lengua a Tai, lo cual hizo que este pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó Kari, Sora sólo asintió, Taichi soltó un bufido y se fue.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó la pelirroja algo confundida por la reacción del chico.

-Es sólo que él…se preocupa mucho por ti-contestó Mimi

-¿Por qué?-preguntó

-Porque…-Kari no estaba segura si responderle

-Porque tú y él están saliendo

-¡Mimi!

-Igual lo iba a saber-respondió su amiga.

-Yo… ¿yo estoy con él?-preguntó Sora, sus amigas sólo asintieron, la pelirroja estaba aún más confundida que antes, si estaba con Tai, debería supuestamente estar enamorada de él…pero entonces…porqué no sentía nada cuando lo veía-y… ¿yo lo amo? –preguntó.

-Sí…-contestó Kari algo triste al pensar que Sora ya no amaba a su hermano.

-No sientes nada por mí, ¿no es cierto?-se escuchó de pronto sorprendiendo a las chicas.

-Yo…-Sora no sabía que decir.

-No te preocupes, no te quiero presionar, y lamento haberme molestado hace unos momentos, algunas veces me pongo fuera de control.

-Está bien-dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Creo que nosotras mejor los dejamos solos-comentó Mimi

-Sí-dijo Kari estando de acuerdo con su amiga, luego de decir esto se retiraron. Tai se acercó a Sora y se sentó a su lado, nadie dijo nada al comienzo pero luego ella habló.

-Sabes, quisiera recuperar la memoria y recordar lo que sentía por ti-esto hizo que Tai sonriera.

-Gracias-fue lo único que respondió.

De ahí pasaron cuatro días y llegó el día del concierto, pero al parecer la estrella no tenía muchos ánimos de ir.

-No te preocupes-dijo Kouji-no estaremos mucho tiempo en Kawagoe.

-Eso espero-dijo Matt

-Mejor relájate, en unas horas darás un concierto.

-Sí…-dijo el chico después de dar un suspiro-vamos a decirle a Will para ir ensayando-mencionó mientras se levantaba.

Por otra parte, en Kawagoe, Kari y Mimi se encontraban muy emocionadas por el concierto.

-¡Ahhh…! No puedo creer que en unas cuantas horas veremos a Yamato Ishida-gritó una chica

-Kari, podrías calmarte-respondió la voz de su hermano-has estado gritando todo el día-se quejó.

-Pero tengo una buena razón-refutó su hermana, Tai la ignoró, luego se acercó a Sora, quien también se encontraba ahí, aunque a diferencia de Kari, ella no estaba muy emocionada.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe?- le dijo Tai mientras tomaba sus manos.

-Sí, estaré bien-le respondió con una sonrisa-no te tienes que preocupar tanto por mi…-Tai iba a decir algo pero su hermana lo interrumpió.

-Mimi me acaba de llamar, dijo que vayamos yendo a su casa, de ahí iremos al concierto-informó la chica.

-Bien, entonces ya nos vamos-dijo la pelirroja.

-Bueno…te veo después-dijo Tai, luego le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¡Sora! , ¡Ya apúrate! –dijo Kari quien ya se encontraba afuera de la casa.

En estos cuatro días la relación de Tai y Sora había "progresado" por así decirlo, ya que, aunque la chica todavía no recordaba nada, decidió que aun así quería estar con Tai, pensó que así podría ayudarle a recordar sus sentimientos hacia él; y Tai, aunque al comenzó no estaba muy de acuerdo con su decisión ya que no quería que se sienta presionada o forzada, pero al final terminó cediendo y ahora nuevamente están juntos.

Luego de unas horas, las chicas ya estaban en el lugar dónde se realizaría el concierto y se encontraron con miles de fans que gritaban como locas, la mayoría gritaba el nombre de Matt con vehemencia, aunque él ni siquiera había salido al escenario; las fans tenían posters del rockero, accesorios, polos y carteles que decían "te amo Matt", Sora se sorprendió ante todo esto, aunque le dio algo de curiosidad de conocer al famoso "Yamato Ishida".

-Las chicas esperaron "pacientemente", específicamente Kari y Mimi, a que el concierto comenzara, minutos después de que el lugar se llenara por completo, las luces se apagaron mientras una voz resonó en todo el lugar haciendo que todas las chicas gritaran eufóricamente.

El chico comenzó el concierto cantando una de sus canciones más conocidas "Stuck with you"

-¡No puedo creerlo, ahí está!-gritó Kari

-Es aún más lindo en persona-dijo Mimi con un suspiro, Sora hizo una mueca al verlo.

-Me parece algo arrogante-comentó, sus amigas voltearon a verla.

-Ahí está la Sora que todos conocemos-dijo Kari con una sonrisa.

Cuando el chico terminó de cantar, se acercó al centro del escenario y sonrió al público haciendo que las chicas gritaran aún más fuerte, algunas parecían que se desmayarían en cualquier momento.

-Me alegra tanto volver a estar aquí-dijo entre los gritos-este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos, aquí y en Tokio, se encuentran las personas que más amo-todas las chicas suspiraron- espero poder quedarme más tiempo y estar con ustedes-Dicho esto comenzó a cantar "Everything" otro de sus grandes éxitos, y así fue avanzando la noche…

Al finalizar el concierto, las chicas estaban saliendo del lugar cuando…

-¡Es Yamato Ishida!-se escuchó haciendo que todo el mundo saliera corriendo y empujando al que se metiera en su camino.

-¡Mimi! , ¡Kari!-gritó Sora al ver que sus amigas no está estaban-¡Mimi!-siguió gritando-¡Kari!-pero nada, lo único que se escuchaban eran los ruidos de las locas fans de Yamato.

A la chica le estaba empezando a entrar el miedo, ella no sabía cómo llegar a su casa, tampoco sabía dónde quedaba la casa de Tai ni la de Mimi.

"Mi celular"-pensó, pero luego se acordó que se lo había dado a Mimi para que se lo guarde en su bolso y así no se le pierda-¿Qué hago?-se dijo a sí misma.

La chica empezó a caminar, no quería perderse así que mejor regresó al lugar del concierto, esperó algunos minutos pero nada, y ya no había casi nadie en el lugar.

-Llegamos muy tarde-escuchó de pronto-Matt ya dejó de firmar autógrafos-decía una chica a su amiga; Sora decidió ir por dónde las chicas habían estado, caminó hasta encontrarse con el camerino de la estrella "no creo que estén aquí" pensó, tuvo el impulso de tocar pero luego se arrepintió, ya se estaba yendo cuando alguien salió del camerino con apuro, se veía algo molesto, Sora pensó que debió haberlo estado ya que ni cuenta se dio de que dejó la puerta abierta, lentamente la chica se fue acercando hasta entrar, pero se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, sin embargo había una puerta que se encontraba entreabierta, caminó hasta ella y vio en su interior encontrándose con un chico rubio besándose con una chica, Sora se sorprendió un poco al reconocer al muchacho, retrocedió tropezándose con un florero y haciendo que este caiga al suelo, el chico paró de besar a la chica al escuchar el ruido, y salió a ver.

-Uh…lo siento-Dijo Sora avergonzada, el rubio la vio durante un rato.

-Si tuvieras modales hubieras tocado antes de entrar-dijo, la pelirroja frunció el ceño levemente.

-lo siento-repitió

-Sí, ya lo dijiste-refutó el chico secamente-¿vienes a que te firme algún autógrafo?-preguntó luego con aire altanero.

-No, yo…

-Matt-se escuchó de pronto interrumpiendo a la pelirroja-yo quería…-pero su voz se fue apagando al ver a todos-¿Qué está pasando?-cuestionó luego de unos segundos.

-Nada, Kouji-respondió el rubio.

-Bueno, te vine a decir que vi a Will y parecía molesto.

-Sí, se molestó conmigo-dijo Yamato con aparente desinterés-da igual, siempre lo hace.

-Dijo que ya debemos irnos.

-Dile que espere, estoy ocupado.

-Está bien, pero no es culpa si te dejamos-dicho esto, el baterista se fue, hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio hasta que Matt habló.

-Y tú-dijo mirando a Sora-si no vienes por un autógrafo entonces qué haces aquí, este no es un lugar público, ¿sabes?

-Busco a alguien-respondió ella.

-Pues búscalo en otro lugar-la chica sólo asintió y se retiró.

Una vez fuera del camerino, Sora se puso a pensar en lo ocurrido "no entiendo porqué todas se alocan por él…es un total cretino"

Mientras tanto…

-¡No está!-dijo Kari totalmente preocupada-ya la hemos buscado por todas partes y Sora no está, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-¡Tranquila!-dijo Mimi igual de preocupada-ya la encontraremos.

-Tal vez debamos llamar a mi hermano...

-¡¿Qué? , ¿Quieres que nos mate? , si se llega a enterar que perdimos a Sora no sé qué sería capaz de hacer, y la culpa recaería en mi, ya que, primero porque soy la mayor, y segundo porque eres su hermanita y no te diría mucho, ¡en cambio a mí! , ¡Ni siquiera le caigo bien!- dijo Mimi desesperadamente-sólo hay que seguir buscándola, toda la noche si es posible, no creo que haya ido muy lejos-dicho esto, las dos chicas continuaron buscando a su amiga.

Por otra parte Sora se encontraba muy asustada ya que ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba completamente perdida y encima ya era muy noche.

-¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?-escuchó de pronto sintiendo un escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo.

-¿Quién…Quién es?-preguntó con miedo, estaba muy oscuro y casi no podía distinguir bien su rostro, pero pudo notar que era un chico, como de 25 años, y parecía estar borracho, no respondió su pregunta y se acercó más a ella, luego la tomó del brazo-¡No! , ¡Suéltame! –gritó ella mientras forcejeaba.

-No creo que ella quiera ir contigo-se escuchó de pronto, Sora volteó a ver de quien se trataba y pudo reconocerlo.

-Tú…-dijo algo sorprendida

-Te sugiero que la sueltes y te vayas.

-Y tú quién diablos eres para decirme lo que debo hacer-preguntó el tipo

-Me extraña que no me conozcas-contestó con una sonrisa, el otro lo miró unos segundos.

-Ah…tú eres la estrellita que acaba de venir al pueblo-dijo soltando a la chica.

-Exacto.

-Pues yo te sugiero a ti que te vayas si no quieres que te rompa tu cara de niño bonito-al escuchar esto, Matt mostró una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, y luego dirigió su vista a Sora.

-Ven conmigo-le dijo, la chica se sorprendió un poco pero igual fue.

-Oye yo la vi primero-dijo el tipo cogiéndola de nuevo.

-Te dije que la sueltes-exigió el rubio.

-Y qué harás si no lo hago, llamar a tu guardaespaldas para que te ayude-se burló

-No necesito a nadie que me ayuda a romperte la cara-dijo esta vez algo molesto.

-Mira "galán" deberías irte si no quieres salir lastimado.

-Suéltala-demandó una vez más mientras se acercaba un poco a ellos.

-¿O qué?-lo desafió, Matt sonrió otra vez.

-O esto…-dijo apartando a Sora para luego tirarle un golpe al chico en el estómago dejándolo sin aire.

-Pagarás por esto-dijo el tipo con dificultad, Yamato le dio un puñetazo en la cara dejándolo esta vez en el suelo.

-Y no necesité ningún guardaespaldas –dijo antes de tomar a Sora de la mano y llevársela. Estuvieron caminando en silencio durante unos segundos hasta llegar al auto de Matt.

-Gracias-dijo Sora en voz baja.

-Sí, no hay problema-respondió-no deberías andar de noche por estos sitios, y mucho menos sola.

-Sí, lo sé…

-Sabes…no recuerdo que este pueblo haya sido tan peligroso-comentó, "Ni yo" pensó la chica.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy-dijo la pelirroja-y gracias de nuevo-dicho esto la chica se fue, Matt la vio mientras ella se alejaba, luego se subió a su carro, tras unos segundos de pensarlo arrancó el auto y empezó a conducir a su lado.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-le dijo, la chica se extrañó ante su pregunta.

-No, gracias-le respondió, ahora el chico era el que se encontraba desconcertado.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó casi inocentemente y con algo de curiosidad-si es por cómo te traté en el camerino, realmente lo siento, me peleé con mi manager y estaba irritable, yo…

-No es eso-lo interrumpió la chica-simplemente…prefiero caminar-dijo yendo un poco más rápido, el chico también aceleró.

-Vamos, te llevo, ya es tarde, que tal si te encuentras con otro tipo como ese-insistió

-Gracias, pero puedo caminar-Sora sabía lo peligroso que sería si se iba ella sola, pero Yamato Ishida también era un desconocido para ella, así que era casi lo mismo.

-Pues no creo que vayas en la dirección correcta-comentó él.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó

-Porque por allá es la playa y a menos de que seas una sirena, no creo que vivas ahí-la chica paró de caminar y Matt paró de conducir, "es cierto" pensó la chica al ver que ya no habían más casas y que a lo lejos se veía el vasto mar, "Y ahora qué hago" pensó.

-De acuerdo-aceptó, el chico sonrió, le gustaba obtener lo que quería; se apresuró en salir de su auto y abrir la puerta del copiloto para ella, la chica se sonrojó levemente ante esto, luego se subió.

-¿Y dónde vives?-le preguntó cuando se encontraba ya adentro él también.

-Bueno, yo...-balbuceó mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad, "¿Y ahora?" se preguntaba, por qué le estaba pasando esto, fue mala idea subir al auto, pero más aún fue la idea de ir al concierto, "Debí hacerle caso a Tai" – No lo sé…

-¿Ah?-preguntó el chico desconcertado.

-No…no sé dónde vivo-dijo tratando de evitar su mirada.

-Te acabas de mudar o algo así-le preguntó, ella sólo negó con la cabeza- ¿entonces?-Sora pensó que en esos momentos lo único que le quedaba era decir la verdad.

-No me vas a creer si te lo digo…-comenzó diciendo, el chico sonrió.

-¿Eres una sirena?-le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué?, no, claro que no…-respondió.

-Entonces… ¿qué pasa?-preguntó, la chica soltó un suspiro antes de contestar.

-Bueno, es que…hace seis días sufrí un accidente y…y perdí la memoria-el chico se sorprendió ante esto y se quedó unos segundos de silencio.

-¿…hablas en serio?-le preguntó no muy convencido.

-¿Por qué mentiría?-Matt no sabía que pensar, pero extrañamente la chica le daba mucha confianza.

-Bueno…si dices la verdad, entonces no tienes a dónde ir, ¿no?-dijo con una sonrisa, a Sora le asustó.

-No…-contestó en voz baja, el chico arrancó el auto-espera, ¿a dónde vamos?

-A mi departamento-respondió.

-¿Qué?, ¡No! , creo que mejor me voy-dijo la chica mientras trataba de sacarse el cinturón de seguridad.

-No te preocupes-la detuvo-no te voy a hacer nada, sólo te llevaré al hotel dónde me estoy quedando por esta noche, mañana podremos buscar tu casa con más facilidad.

-Bueno…está bien-dijo no muy segura.

-Y a quién buscabas-preguntó él luego de unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Ah?-dijo ella confundida.

-En mi camerino-explicó Matt-dijiste que buscabas a alguien-la verdad a Sora le sorprendió algo que se acordara de ello.

-A mis amigas-contestó-fui con ellas a tu concierto y al salir las perdí.

-Entonces sí me conoces-Sora no estaba segura si esa fue una pregunta o lo estaba afirmando.

-Algo así-dijo no muy segura de qué decir.

-Dime algo sobre ti-pidió

-¿Ah?-preguntó confundida.

-Quiero decir, tú si me conoces, pero yo no sé nada de ti.

-Bueno…me llamo Sora-le dijo-Sora Takenouchi, y de lo poco que me han dicho sé que tengo 16 años, vivo en Kawagoe, estudio en el colegio "Los ángeles" que está en Tokio, vivo con mi mamá y tengo mis amigas Mimi y Kari con las que vine al concierto, y Tai…

-Espera-la interrumpió-demasiada información le dijo con una sonrisa-ahora te hablaré de mi- Yamato no acostumbraba contar su vida personal a los demás y menos a alguien que acababa de conocer, pero por alguna razón era diferente con Sora, le agradaba estar con ella, además lo estaba distrayendo de todos los problemas que tenía en la cabeza-Mi nombre es Yamato Ishida, aunque la mayoría me dice Matt, tengo 18 años, soy músico y tengo mi propia banda, donde soy el vocalista principal, vivía en Kawagoe hasta que mis padres divorciaron, luego me mudé a Tokio, tengo un hermano mayor llamado Takeru, y como ya sabes estoy aquí para dar un concierto-contó el muchacho.

-¿Tus padres están divorciados?-preguntó ella.

-Ajá-dijo tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

-¿Fue difícil para ti?-preguntó, el chico no respondió y tenía un semblante serio-lo siento, yo…

-¿Para qué quieres saber?-cuestionó Matt

-Es que…mi mamá me contó que cuando era niña mi padre nos abandonó, pero yo no lo recuerdo, la verdad es la única cosa que me alegra no recordar, pero aún así quisiera saber cómo me sentí-explicó la chica, hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio hasta que él habló.

-Fue difícil, pero uno se acostumbra-respondió, la chica le sonrió en agradecimiento-yo…mi mamá también…-pero el chico se calló, estaba a punto de decirle que su mamá lo había abandonado así como a ella su padre, pensó que era algo que tenían en común, y que tal vez ella lo entendería, pero luego se acordó, ella no podría hacerlo ya que no recuerda nada-Nada, olvídalo-dijo


	3. La apuesta

Cap2: La apuesta

Los chicos llegaron al hotel dónde se estaba hospedando Yamato.

-¿Vives aquí?-preguntó Sora al entrar a una elegante suite; Matt y su banda se estaban quedando en un hotel en Tokio llamado igual que la cuidad, era muy lujoso y cada miembro de la banda tenía su propia suite, claro, la más grande era la de Matt.

-Hasta que mi manager arregle lo de mi gira y me pueda ir-respondió el muchacho, la chica sólo asintió.

El músico ya se había dado cuenta que Sora era diferente a las demás, no era como esas locas que simplemente se le aventaban, le era agradable tener a alguien con quien conversar, aunque también suponía que al perder la memoria no lo conocía y por eso no hacía nada…Matt dejó de darle vueltas al asunto, después de todo era sólo una chica y después de esa noche no la vería más…y no sería la primera vez que le pasa eso.

-Y…-dijo ella interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico-¿dónde voy a dormir?-preguntó la pelirroja temiendo un poco a su respuesta.

-En mi cama-respondió el rubio simplemente

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó ella mientras empezaba a ruborizarse, el chico rió, por alguna razón le hacía gracia que la chica se pusiera así.

-Tranquila, yo dormiré en el sofá-explicó

-Ah…-dijo Sora con alivio.

-El baño esta por ahí-dijo indicándole con su mano una puerta y hay una pequeña cocina por allá-dijo indicándole otra puerta-puedes coger algo si tienes hambre, yo voy a salir un rato-La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, luego Yamato se retiró.

Una vez que el chico se fue, Sora empezó a recorrer la habitación, una vez terminado su tour se dirigió a la cama, pasaron algunos minutos pero la chica no podía conciliar el sueño, se preguntó que estarían haciendo Mimi y Kari, tal vez la seguían buscando…y Tai "Tal vez ya se enteró" pensó "No quiero que se preocupe…"

…

-¡¿Que Sora qué?

-Tai, Tranquilízate-dijo su hermana.

-Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, si me están diciendo que Sora se perdió-dijo el chico desesperado-no se dan cuenta de la situación, ella no recuerda nada, quien sabe dónde podría estar ella ahora.

-Tai, escucha a Kari, ahorita no podemos hacer nada, sólo hay que esperar hasta mañana-dijo Mimi

-¡¿Hasta mañana? , ¡Sabes todo lo que le podría pasar hasta mañana!-replicó el chico-No, la vamos a buscar ahora-dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-No, Tai espera-dijo Kari deteniéndolo-Mimi tiene razón, ahora no podemos hacer nada.

-Pero…-en ese momento sonó el teléfono y Hikari fue a contestar.

-¿Aló?-contestó, luego se quedó fría-¿Señora Takenouchi?– dijo mientras miraba a los demás, y ahora qué le diría a la madre de Sora.

Por otra parte el cantante acababa de llegar al hotel después de haber estado un rato en una discoteca cerca de ahí, y se hubiera quedado más tiempo si los paparazzi no se hubieran dado cuenta de que estaba ahí, por eso tuvo que prácticamente huir del lugar.

Una vez que entró a su suite vio que la chica se encontraba echada en su cama y con los ojos cerrados.

-¿No puedes dormir?-preguntó, la chica abrió los ojos "¿cómo se dio cuenta?"

-No…-respondió.

-¿Estás asustada?-preguntó acercándose un poco a ella, Sora no respondió-No te preocupes, te prometo que mañana encontraremos tu casa-la pelirroja sonrió.

-Gracias-le dijo.

-Bueno, si no tienes sueño ¿Quieres ver una película conmigo?-preguntó con una sonrisa a la que la chica no se pudo resistir así que bajo de la cama y fue con él.

Matt puso la película y luego los dos se acomodaron en el sofá, aproximadamente una hora después Sora se encontraba casi completamente dormida y recostada cómodamente en el hombro del chico, lo cual no le incomodó a Yamato en lo absoluto, de hecho la rodeó con uno de sus brazos atrayéndola más hacia él.

-Apestas…-susurró la pelirroja somnolienta.

-¿Ah?-dijo el chico desconcertado.

-Hueles a alcohol-explicó ella, él sonrió.

-Acostumbro a hacerlo-respondió-¿estás incómoda?-preguntó, ella sólo negó con la cabeza, luego de unos cuantos minutos se quedó completamente dormida; Matt se dio cuenta de esto, se quedó viéndola durante unos cuantos segundos, luego la levantó cuidadosamente y la llevó a su cama donde la recostó y la tapó, luego él se fue al sofá donde decidió que él también debería dormir…

Al día siguiente la chica se despertó algo aturdida, vio a su alrededor mientras buscaba a alguien con la mirada.

-¿Matt?-dijo al notar que no había nadie en la habitación, luego vio que alguien salía del baño, la chica desvió rápidamente la mirada al ver que el chico acababa de bañarse y no traía nada en la parte superior.

-Despertaste-dijo él, la chica no dijo nada y trató de ocultar su rostro completamente ruborizado ya que aunque el chico no era robusto, tenía los músculos bien marcados, por otra parte el músico sólo sonrió al ver la reacción de la chica- ¿Quieres desayunar?- preguntó

-Primero… ¿primero podrías vestirte?-consiguió decir la chica.

-Claro-respondió él con una sonrisa, aunque no muy satisfecho al ver la reacción de la chica, definitivamente Sora no era como las demás, cualquier otra chica ya se habría aventado a él al verlo así, no es que quisiera que haga eso, pero no entendía, parecía como si no…como si no le gustara, si hubiera sido cualquier otra de sus fans no le hubiera pedido que se vistiera...

Luego de que el chico se fue a cambiar, tomaron un pequeño desayuno, luego alguien tocó la puerta repentinamente.

Matt fue a abrir.

-Buenos días-lo saludó su compañero de banda.

-Hola Kouji-respondió él mientras ambos pasaban adentro, en ese momento el baterista vio a la chica- ella es Sora-dijo Yamato antes de que su amigo preguntara algo.

-Hola-dijo ella algo incómoda.

-Hola…

-Matt-dijo la pelirroja acercándose un poco a él-aunque fue un "gran placer" conocerte, quisiera irme ya a mi casa.

-Sí, está bien, te llevaré a Kawagoe y buscaremos tu casa-le dijo-Puedes ir bajando, ahorita voy-ella sólo asintió y se fue.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-preguntó Kouji mientras veía la cama destendida y los residuos del desayuno que acababan de tomar-sabes que a Will no le gusta que traigas mujeres al hotel-dijo-¿quién es ella?

-No importa mucho-dijo cogiendo las llaves de su auto-luego te digo-dicho esto el muchacho se fue.

…

-Ya fuimos a la comisaría del pueblo-dijo la voz de una chica-sé que pronto la encontraremos, no te preocupes.

-Sí…tienes razón Kari-dijo su hermano.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí con los brazos cruzados-dijo la voz de una señora con preocupación.

-Tranquila Toshiko-dijo la voz de otra señora-estoy segura que ella está bien.

-Sí señora Takenouchi, mi mamá tiene razón –dijo Kari- Sora está bien.

-Ya sé-dijo de pronto Mimi después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio-por qué no nos separamos y buscamos a Sora por todo Kawagoe, no es un pueblo muy grande, por lo menos así no nos quedamos sin hacer nada-todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Mimi y se fueron rápidamente a buscar a la pelirroja por las calles del pueblo.

Mientras tanto…

-¿Reconoces alguna calle?- preguntó el rubio.

-No…aunque…-dijo Sora viendo a una chica que se le hacía familiar-¡allí! ¡Es Mimi!-dijo alegremente.

El chico condujo hasta donde se encontraba la chica.

-¡Mimi!-dijo Sora bajando del auto y yendo hacia ella.

-¿Sora?... ¡Sora!-dijo su amiga mientras corría hacia ella-¿Dónde estabas?, ¿estás bien?, ¿Qué paso?-cuestionó la chica.

-Tranquila estoy bien-respondió la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero dónde est…-la chica dejó de hablar al ver quién salía del auto, de donde su amiga acababa de salir también.

-Yamato… ¡Yamato Ishida!-dijo la chica casi sin poder creerlo.

-Hola-saludó él, no muy sorprendido ante la reacción de la chica- no te preocupes por Sora, ella está bien, estuvo conmigo-Mimi no dijo nada, aún se encontraba en shock- bueno… ¿Quieren que las lleve?

-No es necesario, ya has hecho mucho por mí-mencionó Sora con una sonrisa.

-No hay problema, suban-dijo el muchacho, las chicas así lo hicieron, aunque Mimi se encontraba aún desconcertada, Sora se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y Mimi en la parte trasera del carro, luego de un rato, la castaña habló.

-Gracias…gracias por haber cuidado de Sora-dijo la chica.

-Sí, está bien-respondió él-fue…agradable-dijo mirando a la pelirroja y haciendo que esta se sonroje levemente, Matt sonrió ante su reacción…otra vez, Mimi sólo se les quedó viendo con cierta sospecha.

-Aquí es-dijo la castaña señalando una casa, luego bajó del auto cuando este paró, Sora iba a hacer lo mismo pero fue detenida por la mano del guapo músico.

-En serio, fue agradable haberte conocido, Sora-le dijo de nuevo, aunque esta vez la miró fijamente.

-Sí, para mí…para mí también lo fue-dijo la chica algo ida por ida por la mirada de Matt.

-Adiós…

-Adiós Matt-dijo Sora antes de salir del auto, "¿Matt?" pensó Mimi al escuchar a su amiga "¿tanta confianza le tiene? ¿Qué habrá pasado?" se preguntó.

La pelirroja dio un largo suspiro, luego volteó y se encontró con su amiga.

-Tienes tanto que contar…-dijo esta con una sonrisa.

Yamato llegó al hotel y abrió la puerta de su apartamento encontrándose con su amigo.

-¿Ahora sí me contarás?-le preguntó, el rubio dio un suspiró, ¿acaso lo había estado esperando sólo para preguntarle eso?

-¿Contar qué?-dijo el chico haciéndose el desentendido.

-¿Quién era la chica?

-Nadie importante-respondió-¿Porqué, acaso te gusta?-Kouji sonrió.

-No es eso, sólo tengo curiosidad.

-Pues no entiendo tú interés, no es la primera vez que me encuentra con una mujer en una habitación.

-Sí, pero…ella era diferente.

-No te entiendo.

-Es que ella era…bueno, no importa-Kouji no tenía ganas de estar explicándole a su amigo las diferencias entre Sora y las tipas con las que acostumbraba andar-Por otra parte no estaba nada mal-el rubio hizo una mueca.

-No es mi tipo-dijo simplemente.

-Pues por lo que vi parece que tú tampoco lo eres para ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que creo que no le interesas.

-¿Qué?, ella podría enamorarse fácilmente de mí-dijo con certeza en su voz-podría estar con ella cuando quiera.

-A que no puedes-lo retó.

-¿Esa es una apuesta?

…

-¿Segura que estás bien? ¿Ese tipo no te hizo nada?

-Sí, Tai, por enésima vez, estoy bien-contestó la pelirroja.

-Sora, dinos qué pasó-pidió su madre.

-Está bien-dijo ella con un suspiro-al salir del concierto, como no encontraba a Mimi ni a Kari decidí irme yo sola, entonces me topé con un tipo que estaba borracho que se me acercó pero en ese momento llegó Matt y me salvó, y se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa, pero como no sabía donde era no me quedó de otra que contarle toda la verdad, luego me dijo para ir al hotel donde se estaba quedando…al principio dude, pero…al final acepté-Sora se dio cuenta que todos la miraban con cierta sorpresa-no…no pasó nada malo-dijo ella antes que los demás lo malinterpretaran-él durmió en el sofá-explicó-y hoy salimos a ver si reconocía alguna calle y ahí fue cuando encontré Mimi-luego de terminado el relato hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio hasta que la Sra. Takenouchi habló.

-Bueno…si eso fue lo que pasó…

…

-No lo sé Kouji-dijo Matt algo dudoso.

-Vamos, pensé que podías estar con ella cuando quisieras.

-Claro que puedo-afirmó el chico.

-¿Entonces? Además dijiste que querías hacer algo para divertirte mientras estabas aquí-Yamato lo pensó durante unos cuantos segundos…

-De acuerdo-aceptó.

Al día siguiente, Sora acababa de levantarse cuando escuchó que algo golpeó su ventana, así que salió a ver y se encontró con una persona que pensó ya no volver a ver…por lo menos, no en persona.

La chica bajó rápidamente las escaleras pero tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible ya que no quería despertar a su mamá, al llegar abrió la puerta.

-Me alegra que donde tiré la piedra haya sido tu ventana-dijo él con una sonrisa

-¿Qué haces aquí, Matt?-preguntó ella en forma de reproche.

-Sí, a mí también me da gusto volver a verte-ironizó el muchacho.

-No es lo que quise decir

-Quería verte…-dijo luego de unos segundos-te extrañé,

-Sólo pasó un día-refutó la joven.

-Sí, lo sé, pero…ya sabes, te dije que me quedaría un tiempo por aquí y pensé que…tú y yo…-la chica lo miró confundida-no sé, tal vez...-el rubio no estaba seguro del porqué se sentía de pronto tan nervioso, nunca se había puesto así al invitar a una chica a salir, tal vez era porque tenía miedo de su respuesta, tenía miedo que dijera que no, y eso dañaría su orgullo, o por lo menos eso creía él-podríamos salir algún día-la chica se sorprendió ante su propuesta.

-Uh…yo…

-No tienes que contestar ahora-se apresuró a decir él.

-Es que yo…tengo novio-esta vez el sorprendido era el rubio.

-Oh…no lo mencionaste ayer.

-Lo siento-dijo la pelirroja sin saber que decir.

-Sí, no importa, mejor me voy-luego de decir esto, Yamato se dirigió a su auto y se fue, Sora se sintió extraña, una parte por la propuesta del chico y otra por lo que sintió al ver que él se iba…

Matt ingresó a su suite y cerró la puerta con fuerza, si bien el rechazo de Sora afectó su orgullo…en el fondo realmente le dolió.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estás así?-preguntó su amigo al verlo.

-No es nada-contestó algo molestó.

-Oh por Dios-dijo Kouji con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-te dijo que no.

-No dijo que no…bueno, no exactamente.

-No te entiendo.

-Tiene novio-aclaró

-Oh…-exclamó su amigo-¿Quieres cancelar la apuesta?

-Yo no dije eso-Matt no sabía porqué pero tenía más ganas de seguir con el juego "me preguntó quién será…" pensó con curiosidad "seguro es un idiota"

Algunas horas después, en la casa de los Yagami, Kari se encontraba con Sora, esta se dio cuenta que su amiga se encontraba algo rara.

-¿Qué pasa Sora? – Le preguntó- estás muy pensativa.

-No es nada Kari-respondió, en ese momento alguien entró a la habitación.

-Hola-saludó el chico dirigiéndose a Sora

-Hola Tai-Kari se levantó y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba su hermano.

-Sora está rara-musitó.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene?-preguntó el chico preocupado.

-No ha dicho casi nada desde que llegó, y como que está…triste-le respondió en voz baja.

-No te preocupes, es porque no puede recordar nada, recuerda lo que el doctor dijo, habría días en los que Sora se deprimiría, sólo hay que hacer que se distraiga.

-Ah… ¿entonces…?

-Sora-le dijo a su novia

-¿Sí?

-¿Quieres que salgamos a dar una vuelta y comer unos helados?-le preguntó, la chica lo pensó un rato, no tenía ganas de salir, se sentía triste, pero no por las razones que su novio creía.

-Está bien-aceptó al final, no quería preocuparlos.

Los tres chicos salieron, estuvieron caminando y conversando durante un rato hasta que se toparon con alguien.

-Matt…-susurró la pelirroja, Kari abrió más los ojos de la sorpresa y Tai frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Hola-saludó el rubio algo serio, luego miró a Tai-¿Él es?- le preguntó, Sora se sorprendió un poco por su pregunta.

-Sí…-dijo simplemente, Yamato vio a Tai y lo examinó con la mirada…se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

-Oye, niño, te me haces conocido-le dijo, Taichi sonrió.

-¿Niño?-dijo-Por qué no me sorprende…no te acuerdas de mí, ¿no? –el chico sólo negó- hace 2 años, en el campeonato de fútbol, mi colegio y el suyo siempre competían, los de último año de ambas escuelas jugaban un partido de futbol, pero, aunque yo aún estaba en 3ro de secundaria el entrenador decidió ponerme en el equipo porque jugaba bien-contaba el muchacho-cuando iba a meter un gol, él me derribó causándome una lesión y tuvieron que sacarme del partido

-Sí, recuerdo que una vez llegaste con la pierna muy lastimada-dijo Kari de pronto-pero dijiste que te habías caído.

-Sí, no era cierto…

-Tuvimos que llevarte al hospital-continuó diciendo ella.

-Sí, donde me dijeron que ya no podría jugar futbol nunca más…bueno, por lo menos ya no como antes, y todo fue por tu culpa.

-Wau…-dijo Matt luego de unos segundos-que resentido…

-¡¿Qué? Tú me derribaste y te pasaste de largo, creo que ni me viste.

-No es para tanto, además me disculpé contigo-dijo empezando a recordar ese día.

-Eso fue porque te obligaron, a ti lo único que te importaba era impresionar a las chicas…-Sora estuvo escuchando todo con atención, lo cual la había dejado algo sorprendida y sobre todo lo último que dijo su novio, como que no le gusto mucho oír eso, pero ella sabía que Matt era así, después de todo la primera vez que lo vio estaba besándose con una chica, al recordar esto la pelirroja puso una mueca de disgusto.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Yamato al notar la expresión de la pelirroja.

-Claro que sí, estabas flirteando con todo el quipo entero de porristas-Sora arqueó una ceja y miró a Matt.

-Eso no es cierto-repitió algo nervioso-¿y tú qué? recuerdo que también te vi con una chica-Sora dirigió su mirada a Tai esta vez.

-¡¿Qué chica? Era la enfermera de mi colegio que me estaba revisando la pierna-le dijo molesto.

-Oh…-exclamó "aún así la enfermera no estaba nada mal" pensó el rubio.

-¿Sabes? Ya me cansé de hablar contigo-dijo Tai.

-Me sorprende que estemos de acuerdo en algo-respondió Matt, mientras se miraban con cierto odio.

-Creo…creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, Tai-dijo la pelirroja

-Sí hermano, Sora tiene razón-concordó Kari

-Está bien…-dijo el chico luego de unos segundos.

-Esperen-los detuvo el rockero mientras se acercaba a la chica-Sora quería invitarte a comer algo-le dijo, ella se sorprendió ante esto, pensó que le había quedado claro que ella tenía novio.

-Oye "estrellita" ella es mi novia-dijo Tai con el ceño fruncido

-Sí, ya lo sé-respondió.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué? yo sólo la estoy invitando a salir como amigos-le dijo-eres muy celoso ¿sabes?, No puedo creer como Sora está con un tipo como tú.

Tai dio un paso adelante, como queriendo golpear al rubio, pero fue detenido por Sora, luego ella habló.

-Matt, gracias por la invitación, pero…no tengo mucha hambre ahora- le dijo.

-No importa, podemos ir a cualquier sitio-insistió el muchacho-te puedo llevar a donde quieras.

-No, gracias, tal vez otro día, es mejor que te vayas.

-Sí, ya vete-comentó Tai.

-¿O qué?-lo retó, el futbolista sonrió.

-¡ES YAMATO ISHIDA!-grito el chico, Matt se sorprendió ante esto, la verdad no se imagino que haría eso.

-Eres un…-comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido por los gritos de varias chicas que ya lo habían visto.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Ahí está! –decían.

-¡Es Yamato! ¡Yamato Ishida! –gritaban.

El chico se metió a su auto y salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar.

-Sí, fue divertido-comentó Tai para sí mismo, su hermana puso los ojos en blanco en respuesta, Sora no dijo nada, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza y la estaban confundiendo cada vez más.

Una vez que lo chicos llegaron a la casa de Sora, Kari se puso a regañar a su hermano.

-No puedo creer que hayas conocido a Yamato Ishida ¡y nunca me contaste nada! –le dijo algo molesta, su hermano sólo se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

Sora soltó un suspiro, no podía negar que en el fondo le hubiera gustado aceptar la invitación del chico, pero sabía que eso no podía pasar.

Luego de un rato los hermanos se fueron a su casa.

-Sora ya vuelvo, voy a comprar pan-dijo la señora Takenouchi de pronto.

-Está bien-respondió la chica.

Minutos después de que la madre de Sora se fuera, alguien tocó el timbre de su casa y la chica abrió la puerta pensando que era su mamá, pero se equivocó.

-¿Matt?-dijo ella con sorpresa, le pareció raro que él haya ido a su casa…otra vez, pero aún más extraño le pareció el que su corazón latiera a tal velocidad al verlo.

-Hola de nuevo-contestó el músico.

-No deberías estar aquí-dijo la chica.

-Bueno, no acostumbro a recibir un no por respuesta- dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella-así que…-Sora, al ver que Matt estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella, retrocedió.

-Yo…yo no puedo salir contigo-dijo ella-yo estoy con Tai.

-Sí, lo sé, y la verdad no entiendo porqué, no sé qué le ves-refutó el rubio, Sora iba a replicar pero el chico la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo-Vamos ¿sí? Sólo será una salida de amigos, eres la primera amiga que he tenido en mucho tiempo…-Sora no sabía qué hacer… ¿Debería aceptar?

…

Hola! Les agradezco por tomarse un tiempo y leer mi fic ^-^ espero que les guste, y también quisiera saber su opinión :D


End file.
